Betrayed
by JailyForever
Summary: James has plans for his and Lily's one year anniversary. But what he discovers is not part of them. Rated M (to be safe) for mild language and implied sexual contact


**Event:** Scavenger Hunt

 **Clue:** I'm thinking of a theme that many people hate to write about, especially if their OTP is concerned. I want you to write a story with this theme. Clue: if you were to commit this theme, you would be breaking one of the 10 Commandments.

 **Word Count:** 906

* * *

Betrayed

James placed the key in the front door and turned it, smiling as he heard it click. It was his and Lily's one year anniversary and he wanted to do something special for her. She was always working so hard, doing one thing or another for him or one for their friends, that he felt she deserved to have a break.

It was for this reason, he had sweet talked his boss into giving him the afternoon off so that he could prepare a special anniversary dinner for her, the Muggle way. He was positive that he would need all that time to get it right—he was known for many things but his culinary skills did not fall into that category.

He whistled quietly as he pushed the door handle down and entered the house, carrying his many groceries in a small carrier bag. He might have been trying to do things the Muggle way but he wasn't about to put his back out carrying several bags, after all he wasn't an idiot.

James walked through to the kitchen and placed the bag on the counter, and began to unpack everything. He couldn't wait to see the look on Lily's face when she saw what he had done for her.

~o~o~o~

Lily froze and looked at her lover, worry written all over her face.

"Did you hear that?" she asked, her head snapping towards the bedroom door.

"Hear what?" Severus asked, following her line of sight.

"It sounded like the front door," she whispered, standing up and moving towards the bedroom door.

"But James isn't meant to back for hours; you said so yourself," Severus told her. "You're being paranoid."

"Is it any wonder?" Lily questioned, raising her eyebrow. "We never meet here, and I told you it would be risky. What if James came home early?"

"Lily, James loves his job," Severus laughed. "When has he ever come home early? Come back to bed, and let me fuck that worry out of you."

Lily stared at the door for a few moments longer, before turning around and walking back towards the bed.

Severus reached out and grabbed Lily by the waist and pulled her down on top of him. He rolled her over so that he was in a position of power, and as he did, Lily's arm caught the vase on the bedside table and knocked it to the ground, shattering it to pieces.

"Severus, stop," Lily said, eyeing the mess on the floor. "Let me get my wand and fix it before we carry on."

"We can fix it later," Severus growled softly. "Right now I want to be inside you."

Lily had one last look at the mess before nodding her head in agreement and pulling Severus in for a kiss.

~o~o~o~

James heard a crash coming from upstairs and stopped what he was doing. He placed the knife he was using and picked up his wand before heading out of the room and upstairs to investigate. Whatever it was, he wanted to be ready just in case it was a clumsy Death Eater.

Slowly and quietly he tiptoed up the stairs, making sure to be alert. As he walked along the corridor, he heard a giggle followed by a groan come from his bedroom.

 _Who on earth was in his bedroom? And why were they giggling and groaning?_

 _Were they Death Eaters who had decided to have a quickie before getting on with their mission?_

 _Whoever it was, he couldn't wait to give them a nasty surprise._

With a wave of his wand, his bedroom door came flying off its hinges and across the room. James strode into the doorway, smiling triumphantly, until his eyes fell on his bed where his fiancée lay, allowing one of his arch nemesis do unspeakable things to her.

"Get out," James muttered, glaring at the pair of them. "Get your clothes on and get out."

"James," Lily whispered, scrambling for the covers. "Please let me explain."

"Explain?" James barked loudly. "Ha, I know what's going on Lily. In case you haven't noticed I have two eyes and right now it is taking every fibre of my being to not curse that mutt you've been shagging. Now get your clothes on and get out before I change my mind about cursing _that._ "

When Lily didn't move, James walked over to their shared closet and writhed it open. He pulled out all of her clothes and threw them at her.

Lily scrambled to pick up her clothes whilst Severus lay on the bed with his arms behind his head and a smirk all over his face as he enjoyed the drama unfolding in front of him.

"James, please, calm down," Lily pleaded. "I'll go. I'll go and I'll come back tomorrow when you've had time to calm down."

"No you won't," James said, rounding on her and throwing a suitcase in her direction. "When you leave this house, you won't be welcome here again. I'll have Sirius come round with whatever clothes you can't carry now."

Lily bowed her head, and placed the clothes she had picked up into the suitcase.

"Come on, Severus," she said, taking his hand and disapparating.

As soon as she was gone, James crumbled to the floor still clutching one of her blouses and cried. He couldn't believe the woman he loved had betrayed him, and with Severus 'Snivellus' Snape of all people.


End file.
